A daughters gift
by Cordelia2
Summary: Angel finds his daughter, she takes his news well, and moves in with him.(hm sounds interesting angel raising a teenage girl. i smell trouble(minds out of the gutter ppl he is her dad)
1. Default Chapter

A Daughters Gift

(a/n: Please review if you want more, or if you want changes mad to the story.)

epilogue 

It was dark out. The blackest it had been in years in the small town of Richland, TN. Angel was watching outside the 2 level house. He looked up at the window with the Pink curtains. He climbed onto the second story landing. He looked at the now teenage girl. She has shoulder length radiant dark auburn hair. It is just like silk he thought. She was dancing around the room, listening to the music blaring from her stereo.

She has grown up so much he said to himself as he jumped down a walked into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next night

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

She climbs out of her window with ease as if she done this before Angel thinks to himself.

From there he watches her jump down to the first story. He was amazed at the girls lack of fear for heights. 

He slowly followed behind her. She arrived at a very nice house. Similar to hers. She went to the door and A woman in her 20's came to it.

"Hello, Sarah." The woman greeted

"Hello, Mrs. Chanson" she greeted back with such politeness.

"I suppose your looking for John?" Mrs. Chanson asked

"Yes, is he home?" she asked

"He told me to tell you to meet him at the mall." She said

"Thank you, it was nice to see you again." She said with the nicest voices she could posses.

She left the house and headed towards the mall. When a figured popped up at her. She hit it with such power it stumbled back.

"DAMN! Slayer!" the teenager said.

"John that wasn't funny I could have killed you."

slayer!! Not she can't be. She is my daughter!! I will kill the council angel thought to himself.

"No you wouldn't have cause then I couldn't do this he said and then kissed with all the passion he could posses.

"OK, I wouldn't have killed you, OH SHIT! I have to get back home." She said

"OK see you tomorrow" he said

she started to walk back when Angel steeped out in front of her.

"HI, can I help you Sir?" she said in a kind voice.

"Yes I'm your Father." He said with a lucid voice

"What?" she said in a calm voice, but Angel could here the fear.

" My name is Angel." He said hoping he could make her feel comfortable. 

"Like the TV show 'Angel' and like 'Buffy The vampire Slayer' show.?" She asked hoping she wouldn't pass out.

"Yes, Joss Whedon used to know me and Buffy. So he made a show based on us. Everything in it was true except the exception of a few deaths and things like that." He said hoping that she would be able to concept everything.

"I Knew that some of it must be true like the slayer and demons. Because I am The Slayer." She said still trying to grasp what the man standing in front of her had just reveled to her.

"Yes, and you are my Daughter. I came here because I want you to come back to LA with me." He said in one breath.

"What about school, and my Mom, and hello! Me age I'm 13. I'm to young for all of this." She said tears welling in the back of her eyes.

"I know, your mom know about me. She already said you could come. She said it was your decision. 

"OK I'll go, but I can come back here to visit every other weekend right!!" she said hopefully.

He smiled " yes of course" he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*

Preview of next chapter:

We will skip ahead 6 months to when she is comfortable with angel and the gang, and she starts with her teen attitude and girl troubles.

Angel learns just how hard it is to be a dad to a teenage girl.


	2. Teenage troubles

~*~*~*

6 months later….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey" I greeted coming down the stairs of the Hyperion hotel.

"Hey" I get from everyone on the fang gang

I walk down the stairs and sit on the round blue chair, in the middle of the lobby.

"Where is my ibook?" I ask

Before anyone could answer the laptop appears in my hand.

"OH GREAT, I'm a charmed one." I say in total shock hoping that they wouldn't know how advanced my magik had gotten. 

"Well not exactly, you don't have any sisters" Conner says.

Everyone including dad starts to laugh as if they know what my come-back will be.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I mean are you sure your not a girl, cause you sure act and look like one."

Everyone starts to laugh harder.

"Sarah, don't start anything." I hear dad say.

"Bitch' I hear him mutter under his breath.

"If I'm a bitch you're the missing link." I say then I start to laugh at his bewildered look.

Everyone gets quiet waiting to here a comeback

"OH, I forgot, you don't know what that is her let me explain." I say as I take him to the mirror.

"Look at yourself and it is pretty self explanatory." I say.

"Sarah!" I hear dad call from the stairs.

"What he wanted to know, I didn't want to leave him confused. If you ask me I did him a favor." I say hoping he would let it go.

"What was the favor." He said he couldn't wait to here this one.

"Well, 1. I made him more knowledgeable, 2. I help him discover who he really was, and 3.i gave myself the thrill of being the first one to tell him. So I'm happy." I say. I can't wait for the punishment. I hear everyone laughing behind me.

"Conner, you did call here a bitch. So you technically deserved it. But Sarah you had no right to let him know before I broke the news to him." And that's when Angel broke down laughing. 

Just another day in the life of my family. We all had a great sense of humor. I love all of them. 

We may be mad at each other some time but we all love each other more than life itself. We would give anything to save one another.

"Look Angel, she might give you a ruin for your money in the brood championship." Cordelia says to my dad. I didn't even pay attention just went back into deep thought.

I love them all so much. I just hope that they will understand when I tell them that I'm a witch. Maybe they won't really care. I know I'm young but I'm more advanced than willow. With the snap of my finger I could send the world to Hell. Then don't know that. I hope when I tell them they won't be afraid of me or my power.

ANGELS POV

Why does she look so deep into her thoughts. Why would she be that guilty looking. She hasn't done anything bad. Has she??? Oh god what if she has. What is she is pregnant. Look at her I just got her back. She is so young. Of course when I was her age. No angel don't go there, this is about her. God I wish she would let me in.

I love her so much.

"Sarah? What's wrong." I ask I'm so worried if she only knew. She loves for me to worry. She feeds on it. She can smell it a mile away.

"Promise you won't be mad." She asks as if she killed a whole town off.

I nod.

"I'm a witch, more powerful than willow. I could send us all to hell and back with the snap of a finger. Plus sense I'm the slayer that just adds to my power." I pause. " please don't be afraid of me, I couldn't live with that. I will never hurt you I swear." She said it so fast. My heart went out to her. She shouldn't have been carrying this burden. I feel like I neglected her. I feel so guilty.

SARAHS POV

God he looks so mad, no wait guilty.

"Sarah, I'm not mad, I'm not disappointed. I'm glad you finally told us, and I'm not afraid of you. I was afraid you were pregnant, Thank god you are a virgin still." 

Oh god what am I going to tell him. I'm soo not a virgin lost that awhile ago. On my 12 birthday. I just turned 14.

"WHAT! Your not a virgin?" he sounds sooo mad.

"No, for about 2 years now." I say in a calm rash voice.

"GO SIS! Bout' time you told him I can't keep helping you sneak guys in and out." I hear Conner say in the background

"CONNER!" I yell 

"What, your active" dad asks in total shock. He uses words that I would never use.

"YES!" I yell back getting angry

"How many boys?" he asks me

"Just over 5." I say calm

"What!" he says

"Yes I have sex. I use protection. And it's not random they've all been boyfriends of about 2 months, Conner doesn't sneak out different guys everytime. Usually the same ones." I say

"Go to your room."

"Fine!" I say.

I'm soo mad how could he do that it's my life.

ANGELS POV

How could she be so stupid. She is ruining her life. She's only 14. She still a child. I don't care if she new the guy. She couldn't have loved them all. God what am I supposed to do.

"Cordelia, did I overreact.?" I say it so calm that I scare myself. I shouldn't be this calm.

"Yes and no. I mean she is young, but angel she is mature and responsible. But she should love they guy. But it is her life. It should be her choice." Cordelia says it like she expects me to understand, but I don't. God it was so easy with Conner. He didn't even know what it was. I told him don't do it. And he doesn't. 

She takes after me I can see it. I always did the opposite thing that my parents told me.

"Cordelia I'm going to go talk to her. If you here any loud noises 

please come make sure she hasn't staked me." That girl is just too strong for her own good.

I here Cordelia laughing at me.

TBC…….

(please review if you want more.) 


End file.
